A Journey Back
by Dark Shade 75
Summary: Set after the events of KFP 2, our favorite two warriors take a moment to themselves. My take on what may have occurred on the boat ride back to the Valley. Dedicated to Dreams-Of-Ash, my contest winner for being 100th reviewer on my other story. Can be considered canon to The First Storm, my other story. Cover Pic by Killyfost on DeviantArt


**And here it is, my first one-shot, dedicated to Dreams-of-Ash, for being the 100th reviewer to my story. This is the first time I've done something quite like this, so any reviews are appreciated!**

**WARNING: The amount of fluff you are about to encounter is not to be taken lightly, and 9/10 doctors recommend a dose of manliness before attempting to read.**

**All jokes aside, here it is!**

* * *

He had done it. Po had defeated Shen, and mastered Inner Peace. And at such a young age, too. They weren't going to stay long, in the city that is. Just enough to help get the citizens back on their feet, making sure they were in good hands. They had been approached by so many, just wishing to meet him, and his friends. Po was all too enthusiastic to meet them, too. Still in the harbor, the denizens of Gongmen were preparing to say their goodbyes, and express their gratitude. Po was crowded on all sides, with the masters not too far away. They were all chuckling lightly, enjoying the happy moment, watching the fireworks. Except one. Tigress was sitting on the dock, her legs dangling over the side, staring at her reflection.

Po, of course, once he got himself untangled from the mass of fans, noticed her immediately, but before he could walk over, Shifu announced their departure. Tigress stood up, joining them all as they boarded a ship the city was all too happy to lend them.

**Headed Back to The Valley**

It had grown dark outside, and a slight drizzle was coming down from the heavens. They had all turned in, hoping to get some sleep before reaching their destination. Po was sitting on the deck, watching the stars in the night sky.

"Isn't the rain bothering you?"

Po didn't need to turn to see who it was. He could tell by her voice.

"Not really." He replied, surprising himself at how soft his words were. "I suppose I find the raindrops... peaceful."

Tigress went to join him, and at gaining no negative response, sat down at his side.

"That's fitting, I suppose. From what you told everyone, you practically used a raindrop to stop a cannon." She chided, and Po chuckled halfheartedly. "What's wrong, Po?"

"Nothing." He could very nearly hear how unconvinced she was, and he sighed. "Before I came back to you guys, the goat lady saved me from the river. If it weren't for her, I'd likely be dead right now."

Tigress couldn't restrain herself from shivering at the thought, and she hoped Po hadn't noticed.

"And the fact that you almost... died..." She choked out the word, it felt alien and unwelcome on her tongue. "Bothers you?" She finished, mentally berating herself for the way she was acting.

"No, it wasn't that. I... I found out who I was, Tigress."

Her eyes went wide for a moment, before collecting herself.

"I'm happy for you, Po." She replied, before realizing how sad he looked. "How did you find out?"

"That's why I'm out here. When I was with the soothsayer, I had a flashback. My parents were there..." He trailed off, not entirely sure of himself. "Shen, he...he killed them all, Tigress. My mother sacrificed herself to save me."

"I..." She didn't know how to respond, nothing in her head seemed like it would help.

"How do you do it, Tigress?"

She looked up, seeing Po's face still staring up at the sky.

"I don't follow."

"How do you hold all your feelings in? I may have mastered Inner Peace, but the memory still haunts me. Not as it did before, but now... there's a different kind of sadness. A longing." He turned towards her. "I don't want to seem weak. How do you do it?"

She closed her eyes, trying to find the words.

"Po, you say that as if I'm unbreakable."

"But, you are! Nothing phases you. You can't-"

"I can't what?" She interrupted, anger seeping into her words. "Can't feel?"

Po's face twisted into one of regret.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Yes it is." Her voice had calmed down, but grief had found its way into her words. "Tigress the hardcore warrior, she feels nothing. How could she know what it's like, not knowing her own past?" She looked down, making Po feel all the worse. "The truth is Po, I can't be broken. I already am."

"I'm sorry, Tigress. I had no idea." He placed his paw on her back. "But you don't have to stay that way, you know."

Opening her eyes, she peered over to her side, still keeping most of her attention on the floorboards.

"What do you mean?" Her voiced sounded nothing like it used to, almost quivering.

"You have friends. We're your family." He decided to take a chance, pulling her in to an embrace. To his surprise, and satisfaction, she made no attempt to break free. She just sat there, surrounded by his arms. "And family sticks together."

She buried her face into Po's shoulder, making him smile wider. They sat there for a good long minute, until Po heard her mutter something into his fur. Releasing her a little bit, not really wanting to completely let go, he asked what she had said. Mustering up some courage, she answered, her voice still not fully there.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I'm supposed to be out here making you feel better. Not the other way around."

Po chuckled, bringing her back in.

"Who says we can't find comfort in each other?"

And with that, they stayed silent for some time, the moon their only light, and the raindrops falling around them.

* * *

**And there we are! My first try at major fluff, and my attempt at what might have happened on the boat ride back from Gongmen City. I hope you enjoyed, and see you all later for my next chapter in The First Storm! Remember, the riddle is still up for grabs, so one of you can still get a 1-shot!**

**Dark Shade 75 signing off.**


End file.
